1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a control system for adjusting and/or checking the operational parameters of a weaving machine of the type which includes a control unit with a monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a rule, the control unit of a weaving machine includes an input device which allows an operator to select and adjust operational parameters. The set operational parameters can be displayed on a monitor during operation, and thus can be checked and, where called for, changed.
Conventionally, weaving-machine operators keep records of the occurrences as well as of the site and/or nature of thread breaks. These records make it possible for the operator to determine whether the weaving machine is set at advantageous operational parameters. If thread breaks occur too often, especially when they occur at the same site and are of the same kind, the operator can change operational parameters using the control unit.
A disadvantage of such a system is that the checking and adjustment depends to a large extent on the operator's qualifications. If the thread-break records are inaccurate or improperly assessed, the adjustment of one or more operational parameters may be carried out in the wrong direction.